The Transfusion Medicine Academic Award will be used to establish a highly integrated and comprehensive program for undergraduate and graduate medical education in transfusion medicine. The awardee will be responsible for organization of curricular study groups and formation of the Transfusion Medicine Education Committee. A multidisciplinary approach will include representatives from basic science, clinical science and graduate medical education relevant to transfusion medicine. The curricular committees will forge links between components of the program to facilitate the interchange of information, the teaching of medical students and research in transfusion medicine. A program for medical students that will interest and attract them toward careers in transfusion medicine will be developed that capitalizes on the Medical Scholar Program of Brown University in which students experience a continuum of education at both the undergraduate and graduate levels. The continuum concept is clearly advantageous for the development of specialized interests and programs and will be a unique feature both in curriculum design and in our ability to attract highly qualified students and maintain their long term interest in careers in transfusion medicine. At the conclusion of the award, Brown University will have developed a comprehensive curriculum which will incorporate basic science, clinical science and graduate medical education teaching programs into a highly integrated continuum. A cohesive multidisciplinary committee will have been established which will continue to expand the goals of the program at the undergraduate and graduate levels. A series of specialized transfusion medicine education modules will be developed for use in a spiral curriculum leading from undergraduate to graduate education and will be produced and made available to other universities as a model system for the coordinated teaching of transfusion medicine at the undergraduate and graduate levels.